355:2 -- returning the sky rock
Rislev lead the party up-river to restore the Sky-rock to the lake. After fighting off some giant spiders the party made it to lake magpie. They found some friendly constructs made of leaves and an agressive flesh-monster. Up hill they found a frogman settlement, into which the meteor had been dragged. In front of a stage a giant monster of glued together flesh bits was chained up, and the frog men were worshipping it as a messenger of their new gods. The sky rock was apparently the messenger of their former god, the great tadpole in the sky (even the meteor was convinced of this). As the party approached the settlement, we felt an evil presence recede from the situation, abandoning its unfortunate pawns. The frogmen attacked us, but we fought them off and killed their new "messenger." Nils carried the meteor into a beautiful grove that the leaf-constructs lead us to and placed it in the water there. Little fish nibbled up the white flecks that came off the rock. A giant tree looking like a certain druid watches over it now. Notable lore * Horrible stuck together flesh things that are the messenger of the frogmen's "new god", which might be the shadow. * Mariliths grove now contains the meteor, and can send out little birds and animals of leaves and twigs. * Frogmen used to worship the great tadpole in the sky, which they think the meteor is the messenger of. The meteor thinks this too..... Notable loot * Spear which comes to its owner when called (sold) * Crown, 1 armor, allows the wearer to plant their feet in the ground and stand firm - they cannot be moved * Book with some interesting spells in it. Asha's report Rislev led a mission to restore the meteor to the White River. As repairing the river is something I have been hoping to have a chance to do for many seasons now, I joined him, as did the druid Nils, the wizard Tyar (newly arrived on the island), and the brave and noble Dwarven wizard Hedwig. It took us two weeks to make our way up the river to Mount Magpie, as we were held up by a skirmish with giant spiders and Rislev’s poor navigational skills (he’s a good ally to have in battle, but I think he is not so good at boats). When we reached the shore of the lake below Mount Magpie we were attacked by a giant construct beast seemingly made entirely of patches of flesh. It was truly an abomination of nature. Fortunately, between us we managed to dispatch it quickly, although I very nearly drowned in the process—I have Nils to thank for my continued health. We then followed some strange birds made of leaves—Nils assured us they were friendly—to a small valley where frogmen were worshipping something that Rislev described as an almost overwhelming evil. There was another fleshbeast monstrosity, this one several times larger than the last. While Rislev, Hedwig, and the others went to try to convince the frogmen to allow us to return the meteor to the river, I made use of the distraction they caused to get to the fleshbeast and attack it by jumping onto its back and stabbing it. After that battle quickly ensued, and Hedwig aided me in defeating the fleshbeast (she is very brave, helping me even though she was badly injured). Seeing me emerge victorious from battle with the giant fleshbeast, the frogmen lost heart and many ran away, which gave us time to help Nils, who was in the form of a giant stone wyrm, drag the meteor up along the river bank. When Rislev slayed the frogman cleric the last of his followers broke ranks and fled, leaving us free to carry away the meteor. Then we found a strange and wondrous thing! There was a grove amongst the snow and ice in the mountains where it still appeared to be Summer. The birds made of leaves led us there, and we found a perfect place had been prepared for the meteor to sit at the very source of the White River. Even more wondrous, we found Marillith in the grove! She appears to have entirely become a god now, and though she did not speak to us, I feel comforted to know that such a force for peace and good exists on Mithrasia. Hedwig's report "Morrigan was right. Nils is definitely falling into alcoholism. He wandered off and nearly got eaten by a giant spider. I met a bargeman who let us up the river for third author on our paper. Jokes on him, I'll probably die fighting a dread lord before I have time to publish. Funny how things change. There's a new wizard in town, but he's from a terrible university (Not mine, obviously). I talked to a rock that was convinced it was a messenger from the great tadpole in the sky. I suppose that's what you get for listening to frog men all day. Think the shadows might have been involved in the odd doings around the frog men. I felt something truly evil abandon that place. And of course, the area across the lake from mount magpie is... well, there's been some shadow activity there in the past. That's all I'll say about that. We managed to put the meteor back in a tributary to the lake, in the most beautiful grove. Apparently we're "not supposed to eat the fish," whatever that means. I found a new spell, earth based. I think it is related to the old lost dwarven magics, because it felt like the most natural thing. I can't wait to show it off to the wizards coun-- er. To nobody. Nobody in particular. So, about that drink..?" Category:Actual Play